(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheeled vehicle designed to turn about a vertical axis. In particular, the invention relates to powered utility riding vehicles of the type useful for observation, patrol, surveillance and security operations.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Conventional security vehicles used for patrol and surveillance are typically configured with two axles, one in the rear, the other in the front. The rear axle has non-steerable wheels and provides motive force; two steerable wheels are located at the front end of the vehicle, each operating in concert to provide steering of the vehicle. As there is a distance between the axis of the rear drive wheels and the axis of the front steerable wheels, a turning radius is required that far exceeds the space actually occupied by the vehicle itself. The longer the distance between front and rear axles, the larger the turn radius becomes. A large turning radius makes maneuvering around crowded parking lots, plants, airports, city sidewalks, shopping centers, etc., difficult and often dangerous, particularly in congested areas. Often, operators are required to back up, necessitating that they look over their shoulders. A need exists for a security vehicle that requires less area for its footprint and has a smaller turn radius for tight maneuvering so that safety of the operator, bystanders, and surroundings is enhanced.
Furthermore, the elevation of the vantage point provided by prior art security and observation vehicles is limited to that provided by the frame of the vehicle. A vehicle which provides an observation platform that can be selectively raised may be advantageous for some uses.
(3) Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a patrol, surveillance and security vehicle that has enhanced maneuverability to allow security personnel to maneuver in tight spaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patrol, surveillance and security vehicle that can turn on the spot and be of the smallest physical size relative to the space it occupies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patrol, surveillance and security vehicle that reduces the risk of accidents which result in damage or injury to bystanders, equipment or operating personnel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patrol, surveillance and security vehicle with an elevated seating height which allows security personnel to see over pedestrians and parked or moving vehicles resulting in expanded views and less driving.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patrol, surveillance and security vehicle with an operators cab or observation platform that can be raised so that the operator may easily see over fence lines and tall objects.